our contest days
by CJFlAmE
Summary: this is a story about our favorite sinnoh coordinators after the grand festival going on a journey with team galactic's favorite beauty queen. another hero fic slight team galactic
1. Chapter 1

**Our Contest Days**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Pokémon but I don't and that is unfortunate.**

**A/N: This is my newest plot bunny I got after watching dawn's grand festival performance. This will be different than the actual grand festival because I will be including my new OC Tiara. In this story team galactic has disbanded and the members are dispersed throughout the regions. In this story ash and friend met Miranda a few weeks ago and she has been traveling with them for a few weeks. They have just arrived at the lake valor resort**

**ONWARD!**

**Dawn's POV**

We were here the site of the grand festival. "So you exited guys?" ash said turning to Miranda and I. "well duh" I exclaimed "what about you Miranda?" she was just staring out at the lake. She would stare out in to space and when we asked her what was wrong she'd get really freaked out. "Huh? Oh yeah!" she answered quickly. We crossed the bridge over to the lakeside resort for the coordinator meet and greet. When we got there so many people were already there it was shocking. "Hey Dee Dee" a voice rang out; it was Kenny he walked over to us grinning. "Kenny" she scoffed.

"Who's this" Miranda asked gesturing to Kenny.

"This is Kenny he's from twinleaf town like dawn" brock explained

"Wow that's so cool. I grew up right by lake verity," she said. I actually had no idea Miranda grew up by lake verity so I was surprised to. Now I knew why she knew so much about the lake trio, well other than the fact that her older sister and her boyfriend are Pokémon researchers.

"Wow that actually explains a lot," I said joining the conversation.

"Yeah it does" zoey laughed. "Zoey it's so good to see you again" I gave her a friendly hug then a plusule and minun scampered onto my shoulder and shocked me. My hair stuck up at odd angles and sparkled blue and gold. "S-see no problem," I said trying very hard not to freak out again. "Wait don't these plusle and minunn belong to-"

"Yep those are my little cuties" Ursula said cutting me off. "Ursula! It's great to see you here" Miranda said walking over to pet plusle and minunn. "Miranda! It's been far to long." Ursula exclaimed. "Wait you know Ursula?" another girl questioned, she had long black hair, tan skin, and gray eyes; She was even taller then brock. "Uh yeah her family used to spend their winters at the bed and breakfast my parents ran" Miranda explained. "Cool I'm Tiara I met Ursula during one of my contests and we've been friends ever since."

"Well it's nice to meet you Tiara" ash said shaking her hand. After that Miranda left to go talk to Ursula and tiara while we met up with nando and briefly jessilina. Round one of the grand festival began tomorrow and I would be up against Nando, Zoey, Ursula, Jessilina, Kenny, Miranda, Tiara, and surely a girl I met earlier in my journeys as well Castilia.

_~Flashback~_

_The jubilife contest was huge it was also my first contest and I was determined to win. Luckily I passed the performance round but just barely. Then a girl came up to me it was the girl with the espeon, she had long blond hair, brown eyes and she looked like a princess. "So you're a new coordinator," she said. "Uh yeah. How can you tell?" this girl confused me. Was the fact that I was new to this really that obvious? "Because your skills are non-existent," she explained. Now she was just being mean. Yeah I was new to this but there's no way she can expect me to be perfect the first time, right. "The fact that you even passed the performance round was just dumb luck. If you want my advice just drop out now and try to refrain from making a mockery of our contests." She said flatly. "Uh um" I stuttered. "I'm Castilia remember my face when I win the grand festival" she said then turned around and walked away her purple dress flowing behind her._

_~End Flashback~_

"Hey dawn look who it is" ash pointed across the courtyard and standing with Ursula was –as I expected- Castillia. Unfortunately she saw me as well. "Oh look Dee Dee's dumb luck got her all the way to the grand festival"

"Hey dawn I'm counting on you to make us all look good today" Ursula joined in. Tiara laughed and Miranda just stood there, but I could tell she was laughing under her breath. Ash put a hand on my shoulder "don't let them get to you dawn"

"yeah remember you promised me that we would meet at the final stage" zoey said cheerfully. "hey!" Kenny said jumping in "remember that the only on winning this thing is me" he said with pride. We all laughed "yep nothing like being with a bunch of rivals" ash cheered. Across the room I saw Ursula sitting with tiara, Miranda and of course castillia. "children every last one of them" she sneered tiara, castillia, and Miranda laughed. Of course she was doing this Miranda and I were rivals now. It's going to be one big grand festival

**A/N: Well that took longer than I expected. I finished this to get over the death of blue eyes in beyond the barricade *****sniffles and wipes away tears*****. Ok review!**

**CJ: The one who is still very, very sad**


	2. the perfomance stage

**A/N: YEP I WROTE A NEW CHAPTER!**

**ONWARD!**

**Dawn's POV**

The first stage was the performance round and all of my rivals were going before me and I was really nervous.

"Hey dawn." I heard a voice behind me. I turned and saw Miranda who was wearing a long blue dress that sparkled like Lake Valor.

"Good luck" she said.

I never got a chance to respond because she turned and walked away. I turned my attention to the screen where castilia was up first.

**Castillia's POV**

"Espeon! Roserade! Let's to this!" the seal on the pokeball made the shape of a crown. I was really nervous; my dad, my half brother, and everyone I had met along the way were watching.

"Roserade magical leaf! Espeon psychic! The glowing leaves formed glowing avatars over espeon and roserade that were over 8 feet tall.

"Again!" they obeyed and the avatars mimicked their movements. These leaves formed around me and we all took a bow and the avatars did the same. The crowd went wild.

"Thank you, thank you. I love you all!" I said as I left the stage.

**Miranda's POV**

To say I was terrified was the endorsement of the century. My performance required a water field. Dragon type pokemon were never exactly known for their beauty and grace, but that's what made training so fun.

"Garchomp! Dragonair! Stand by for battle!" this had to by the perfect performance or my family would never let me continue doing this. They were all a little less than thrilled when I told them I wanted to do contests but they let me go. I thought that they would be back home but I saw Venus sitting in the audience and I realized that they were all here and I felt incredibly nervous.

"Dragonair aqua tail on the water and garchomp spinning upward dragon rush" they did exactly as I commanded and it created a water twister.

"Now dragonair, twister and garchomp dragon claw on the water" when they did that the twister was so strong it kept the three of us aloft while the destroyed water twister sparkled around us.

**Ursula's POV**

Miranda had just stunned everyone with what she did and so did Castillia and those two performances would be hard to follow but I had to manage. After all I had people watching and cheering for me back home. Hopefully they would like my double evolution idea. It was risky and if I messed up it would be over and I doubt that castillia, tiara, and Miranda would continue hanging around me. Because they were winners and they had high standards, especially castillia.

"Evevee twins come on out!"

Using my fire and water stones with a hidden power combo I was able to pull it off. Now they just have to like it. I thought to my self.

**Tiara's POV**

This was by far the riskiest thing I had ever done. If I fell and broke my arm I was out of this competition.

"Glaceon, lopanny I need you!"

"Glaceon ice beam and spin lopanny you too" as they did I jumped on the forming structure trying to make it look perfect. 10 years of dance classes were very helpful. When they finished it came out in the shape of a pricenium theater with different forms of the performing arts statues all around it. A magician, an actor taking a bow, a band playing, and the three of us landed in the middle of it all us. The ice had made my black jumpsuit disappear leaving in it's place a snow white leotard and tutu.

The crowd went crazy and I took a bow.

**Dawn's POV**

They were so amazing. Zoey, with her water twisters, nando with his beautiful musical performance, castillia with her giant avatars, tiara with her ice stage, jessilina with her simple but elegant smoke swirl, Miranda with her giant water tornado, and Kenny with his combo move. Unfortunately he messed up causing flotzal to faint. Now it was my turn.

"Buneary, cyndaquil spotlight!" the two of them burst out.

It was all executed perfectly, the ice-costar was created and we wowed the judges.

I stood next to all of them waiting for the results of who passed. The person with the top 10 scores were (this is in order) tiara, Miranda, castillia, Ursula, zoey, nado, jessilina, three trainers who I didn't recognize, and me. I was surprised that I was in the top 10 but even more surprised when I saw that Kenny didn't make it.

**~short time skip~**

We said our goodbyes to Kenny and I went to bed. Tomorrow was a big day.

**A/N: I know that I could do better but I'm still depressed. Sorry guys.**


End file.
